Puesta de sol
by Cintriux
Summary: Ella quería que ambas se volvieran amigas a pesar de haberla encerrado en una nave y sacarle información importante. Sí, eso no sonaba tan bien una vez que repitió las palabras que había usado Lázuli, pero si iban a pasar toda la vida atrapadas en la Tierra al menos podrían llevarse bien.


**Hola amantes del Lapidot, aquí una profecía que espero se cumpla… jajaja son bromas.**

 **Aquí mi aporte para esta pareja. xD**

 **Tengo el cabello corto y uso lentes… pero no, no soy Rebecca Sugar, así que Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

 **Disfruten del fic :)**

* * *

Algo que podamos hacer juntas… se decía mentalmente Peridot caminando de un lado a otro en su parte del granero, ella quería que ambas se volvieran amigas a pesar de haberla encerrado en una nave y sacarle información importante. Sí, eso no sonaba tan bien una vez que repitió las palabras que había usado Lázuli, pero si iban a pasar toda la vida atrapadas en la Tierra al menos podrían llevarse bien. La gema técnica podría mostrarle a Lapislázuli todo lo que había aprendido en este lugar sin necesidad de su pantalla, se sentía orgullosa de sus progresos en investigación aunque a veces extrañara sus partes mejoradas y ahora su grabadora. Tenía tanto que mostrarle a la gema del océano… que lo mejor sería que empezara. Saliendo del granero, corriendo y tratando de no tropezar se dirigió a donde Lapis se encontraba descansando. Tratando de recuperar el aliento por la distancia que había recorrido, Peridot dudo en llamarla… no quería molestarla pero quería que su relación mejorara.

— ¡Lázuli!— gritó la pequeña gema, esperando que la gema más grande respondiera. Lapis al escuchar que Peridot la estaba llamando solo podía fruncir el ceño con fastidio, habían quedado en que no se dirigirían la palabra a no ser que sea necesario. Con molestia descendió del alto lugar en donde se encontraba descansando.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó la susodicha, alzando una ceja expectante por saber lo que necesitaba la gema técnica. Ante la mirada que le dirigía Lapis, la pequeña gema no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, pero este no era momento para decirle que no quería nada… para luego salir corriendo con pánico. Ella no abortaría la misión en un principio.

—Yo… yo quería mostrarte las cosas que he aprendido de la Tierra. — respondió con nerviosismo mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la gema más alta. Lapis se cruzó de brazos provocando que Peridot pensara lo peor, no quería pasar tiempo con ella… y eso que de verdad estaba intentando todo lo posible para que fueran amigas.

—Bien. — contestó, apartando la mirada la gema del océano.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó confundida Peridot, había dicho que sí, no pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta que le había dado Lázuli.

—No hagas que me arrepienta. — comentó Lapis tratando de no sonrojarse con la mirada que le daba la pequeña gema.

— ¡No te arrepentirás! Te lo aseguro. — dijo mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la arrastraba al lugar en donde había encontrado por primera vez a esa mariquita. — ¡Mira!— exclamó con emoción mostrándole el pequeño insecto. — Este organismo orgánico tiene la capacidad de volar, al igual que tú… en un principio creía que los humanos también podían volar, pero me equivoque cuando hice la prueba con ''Papá. '' — Explicó Peridot mientras que Lapis observaba al insecto sin interés. —Este insecto se alimenta de hojas. — continuo diciendo, creyendo que Lapis la estaba escuchando pero al escuchar el bostezo y ver como la observaba con aburrimiento sabía que debía buscar otra forma para que Lázuli mostrara algo de interés. Piensa Peridot, piensa… se decía mentalmente esperando que surgiera rápidamente una idea. —Creo que esto te gustará. — dijo Peridot indicándole a la gema del océano que la siguiera, esta lo hizo pero de manera desinteresada y con aburrimiento, la gema más pequeña la condujo dentro del granero para mostrarle un baúl.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Lapis cruzándose de brazos al ver la antigüedad que le estaba mostrando Peridot, si quería aburrirla lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Lo impresionante es lo que tiene guardado esta cosa. — expresó con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras abría el baúl para mostrarle lo que contenía. — ¡Esta lleno de camisas! ¡¿No es genial?!— dejo escapar con un grito de emoción, enseñándole las ''camisas. ''

—En realidad no. — murmuró la gema del océano viendo como la pequeña gema intentaba con dificultad ponerse una camisa. — ¿Por qué te pones eso? Las gemas podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia… no necesitamos de ropa humana. — dijo Lapis alzando una ceja.

— ¡Eso es lo genial de las camisas! No están conectadas a nuestra forma física. — respondió mostrándole su camisa con un alíen al frente. —Además, son cómodas. — continuó, mientras le entregaba una a la gema más alta. —Puedes probarla. — terminó de decir observándola con estrellas en los ojos dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Si lo hago dejaras de verme de esa forma?— cuestionó Lapis tratando de evitar la mirada de Peridot y aparentar que no le afectaba mucho la manera en que la veía.

—Seguro. — contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza la pequeña gema mientras observaba atentamente como Lázuli se colocaba la camisa que Peridot le había dado, debía admitir que la gema técnica estaba en lo correcto y le gustaba el dibujo de la hoja que tenía la camisa pero eso no se lo diría a Peridot porque sabía que ella volvería a sonreírle de esa manera. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó, observándola fijamente y tratando de no sonreír.

—No me gusta esta basura. — respondió la gema del océano deshaciéndose de su camisa para luego tirarla a un lado del baúl, no quería que Peridot supiera que en verdad estaba disfrutando de su compañía porque eso solo le haría pensar que podían ser amigas. Esperaría a que la gema técnica la dejara para poder guardar la camisa junto con el resto de cosas que le había obsequiado.

—Ohhh… bien, puede que no te haya gustado usar camisas… pero ¡Esto te va a encantar!— dijo mientras abría un libro que decía en la portada ''Chistes, como hacer reír a las personas a tu alrededor en lugar de hacerlas sentir mal. '' —Muy bien… prepárate para reír, Lázuli. — comentó, aclarándose la garganta. — ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras leía el libro y observaba a Lapis que se encontraba con una mirada de aburrimiento. — ¡Para cruzar al otro lado! Nye jajajaja. —dijo, soltando una risa y se secaba las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos. Al ver que la gema del océano no reía, Peridot formulo su siguiente pregunta. — ¿Si sabes lo que es una gallina?—

—Sí, sé lo que es una gallina… he estado atrapada en este planeta más tiempo que tú. — contestó causando que la gema más pequeña la observara con temor.

—Okey… Pero ¡Estoy segura que no has visto algo como esto nunca antes!— Grito con emoción mientras tomaba de la mano para conducirla al segundo nivel del granero, indicándole que tomara asiento, Peridot se dirigió al cubo de proyección de imagen para colocar su DVD de la primera temporada de ''Camp Pining Hearts'' porque la quinta temporada era basura. Lapis observaba con atención a la gema técnica que tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Steven tenía razón… ella había cambiado y en verdad estaba tratando de que ambas se llevaran mejor, le estaba mostrando todo lo que aprendió en la Tierra y a pesar de todo ella seguía tratando de mantenerla alejada a pesar de que le gustara toda la atención que le estaba dando, esa pequeña gema la estaba atormentando constantemente con la manera en que le sonreía y como brillaban sus ojos cuando la observaba. — ¿Te gustó?— preguntó Peridot, volteando para observar a Lapis que trataba de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿Qué debía responderle? Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a ese programa.

—Es aburrido. — dijo finalmente tratando de volver a su actitud seria y desinteresada esa actitud estaba causando que Peridot se desanimara con su misión… solo le quedaba una última actividad y en serio esperaba que Lázuli le gustara. Lapis pudo notar el cambio de actitud de la gema técnica al ver como ella ya no la tomó de la mano para que la siguiera fuera del granero, vio como la pequeña gema tomó asiento en el pasto, Lapis hizo lo mismo, sentándose a la par de Peridot. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — cuestionó la gema del océano esperando que la gema de menor tamaño no se haya sentido mal, se arrepentía por haberle sido indiferente momentos antes.

—Veremos la puesta de sol. — contestó con voz apenas audible, abrazando sus piernas manteniendo su vista al frente, observando el hermoso paisaje que Steven le había mostrado días antes, Lapis asintió con la cabeza imitando la acción de Peridot, era relajante sentir la briza pegando contra su forma física, ver los diferentes matices con los que el cielo se estaba pintando a medida que el sol se iba escondiendo y la presencia de Peridot la reconfortaba, se sentía tranquila estando con ella. Se sentía diferente, ella no era la misma gema que la había encerrado… y aunque quisiera continuar alejándola sabía que si lo hacia esta vez Peridot ya no regresaría.

—Me gusta. — comentó Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, la gema técnica la observaba con asombro, era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa y era muy bonita… su misión había sido un éxito y su próxima misión seria mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de Lázuli.

* * *

 **¿Ya se dieron cuenta que en mis summarys solo copio y pego una parte de mi fic? Nivel de haraganería: Dios! Jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y en serio sé cuántas personas leen mis fics 7u7 espero sus reviews jajajaja xD**

 **PD: Nos vemos en el infierno, porque así como yo escribo fics Lapidot, ustedes lectores también tienen pase directo.**


End file.
